revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Appearances
These charts list the 'appearances of all ' that have appeared in the show, extras not included. Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Take note though that the page is still a work in progress, so many errors are still present. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Take note that if a character's appearance falls under more than one of these, the color noted in the chart will be the one higher up on this legend table (e.g. if a character appears only in a photo but is also mentioned, the character will be shaded in with the color Khaki since the 'mentioned' category is higher than the 'appeared in photo' category). Main Characters Supporting Characters Guest Characters Season One Season two Co-Starring Characters Season One Season two *Click Here For Other Minor Co-Star Characters Total Appearances As of 32 episodes aired to date * Last episode aired and counted: Sabotage(2x11) Main characters *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson = 33 episodes **Grace Fulton as 15 years old Victoria Grayson = 1 episode *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne = 33 episodes **Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda = 11 episodes **Alyvia Alyn Lind as Younger Amanda = 7 episodes *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross = 33 episodes *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson = 33 episodes *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport = 31 episodes *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter = 33 episodes **Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack = 4 episodes *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson = 33 episodes *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter = 31 episodes **? as Young Declan Porter = 1 episode *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson = 30 episodes *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis = (Recurring: Season 2, 1-13; Regular: Season 2, 14+) Supporting Characters (Central) *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke = 20 episodes *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis = 11 episodes (S2, E1-13) (Recurring) *James Tupper as David Clarke = 14 episodes *Dilshad Vadsaria as'' ''Padma Lahari = 9 episodes *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan = 9 episodes *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley = 7 episodes *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace = 7 episodes *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell = 6 episodes *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda = 5 episodes *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan = 4 episodes *E.J Bonilla as Marco Romero = 4 *Jonathan Adams as Matt Duncan = 2 (Former) *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol = 11 episodes *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis = 10 episodes *Max Martini as Frank Stevens = 7 episodes *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy = 6 episodes *Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda = 4 episodes Guest Characters *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood = 2 episodes *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley = n episodes *William Devane as Edward Grayson = n episodes *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright = n episodes *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks = n episodes *Matthew Glaves as Bill Harmon = n episodes *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsley = n episodes *C.C.H. Pounder as Warden Stiles = n episodes *Tess Harper as Carole Miller = n episodes *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks = n episodes *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted = n episodes *Derek Ray as Lee Moran = n episodes *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther = 6 episodes characters Category:Other